One Last Dream
by Gemsir
Summary: Hand aufs Herz, wie weit würdest Du für Deine Liebe gehen? - Rated M aufgrund von Gewalt, wenn auch anders als man wohl erwarten mag. - Frostiron


A/N: Keiner der Marvel-Charaktere gehört mir. Und weder in Vergangenheit noch Zukunft ist der Wahrheitsgehalt des vorangegangenen Satzes ein anderer.  
Rated M um sicher zu gehen.

Schreib ich doch tatsächlich was in meiner Muttersprache. XD Da bin ich selbst etwas platt. Aber ich brauchte eine kurze Pause von Shades.  
Es handelt sich zwar um Frostiron, aber ... naja, wahrscheinlich ganz anders als ihr jetzt erwartet. Bitte bringt mich nicht um hierfür. ;)

Und bitte, seid vorgewarnt, ich weiß selbst nicht so ganz, wie ich die folgenden Zeilen einordnen soll.  
Kryptisch? Seltsam? Ein wenig lyrisch? Traurig? Surreal? In jeden Fall wohl etwas anders als die meisten Kurzgeschichten hier.  
Mögt es. Hasst es. Lasst es. ;) - Für mich ist es nur ein Versuch, mal etwas anderes anzutasten und mich auszuprobieren.  
Wenn es euch gefällt, umso schöner.

.

* * *

**One Last Dream**

**(Deutsche Version)**

**ooOoo**

Erinnere dich.

Es waren deine Worte, mein Herz.

Dies ist mein Geschenk an dich, mein Herz. Und an mich.

All die Jahre habe ich deine Bitte in mir getragen. Gehütet habe ich sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Habe gewartet, bis ich bereit war dieses Opfer zu bringen. Für dich, mein Herz.

.

Rot in Rot in Rot in Rot.

Ein Kunstwerk des Wahnsinns habe ich dir geschaffen aus _ihm_.

Er war ein würdiger Gegner. Vielleicht der würdigste, dem ich je gegenübergetreten bin.

Wie eine Landkarte liegt er auf der Erde ausgebreitet, seine tiefsten Geheimnisse vor meinem Auge entblößt. Ich knie nieder vor all dieser Schönheit.

Was ihn am Leben hielt, fließt nun von ihm. So rot.

Meine Finger tauchen in die Farbe. Tauchen immer weiter hinab bis sie fast ertrinken. Ich ziehe sie wieder hinaus und halte sie weit empor ins Abendsonnenlicht. Tauche die rote Hand tief ins rote Licht. All die Wärme auf meiner winterkalten Haut macht mich müde und glücklich in all meiner Trauer.

Es ist ein Jammer, dass du mich jetzt nicht lächeln sehen kannst.

Nass sind meine Fingerspitzen, als ich sie an meine Lippen führe. Blut vermischt sich mit Blut. Wir schmecken gut zusammen.

Meine Augen gleiten über die glänzende Landschaft des leblosen Käfigs, der aufgebrochen am Boden liegt, befreit von seiner eisernen Hülle. Tief darin lebte, wem meine Liebe gehörte. War gefangen in einem sterblichen Augenblick des Seins.

.

Erinnere dich.

Es waren deine Worte, mein Herz.

Auf mich warten willst du, wo immer du bist, nachdem der letzte Vorhang für dich fällt. Das waren deine Worte. Und ich habe deinen Käfig in meinen Armen gehalten und meine Verzweiflung in einem Lachen verborgen. Nicht vor dir, mein Herz. Vor mir.

Es ist ein Jammer, dass du mich jetzt nicht blutrot lächeln sehen kannst.

.

Ich blicke hinab auf deinen zerschlagenen Körper. In- und auswendig kenne ich dich nun. Hast du gewusst, wie schön du bist?

Der Kupfergeschmack liegt schwer auf meiner Zunge. Schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

.

So viel Entsetzen in deinem Gesicht. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich es unzerrissen sah.

Ich hatte keine Wahl. Es war um unser beider Willen, mein Herz. Unser beider Zeit war beinah abgelaufen, lange vor der deinen.

Dich kampflos zu ergeben war keine Option. Weder dem Tod noch mir.

Ich brauche dich doch!

.

Ich atme den Schmerz ein und aus.

Gewehrt hast du dich bis zuletzt. Gekämpft, selbst als alle Hoffnung versiegt war. Wir haben alles richtig gemacht.

Es war richtig. Und doch so falsch. So falsch so falsch so falsch.

Ich atme den Schmerz ein und aus.

Du hast mich gehasst in unseren letzten Sekunden. Hast es nicht verstanden. Und so musste es sein.

Ich atme den Schmerz ein.

.

Mein Körper schreit um Rettung. Fleht mich an.

Doch meine blutrote Hand ruht taub über meinem Herzen. Ich fühle es schlagen.

Dein Herz hingegen, es liegt so friedlich da. Nie zuvor traf ein Sonnenstrahl darauf. Rot auf Rot.

Magie legte es schlafen. Mit meiner Hand decke ich es zu.

So halte ich uns beide fest. Halte uns zusammen.

Mein Körper schreit um Rettung.

.

Wir haben eine Zukunft, mein Herz.

Kannst du sie sehen in der Dämmerung? Kannst du mir verzeihen?

.

Im Kampf werde ich fallen. Mein Schicksal will es so.

Walhall ist meine Bestimmung. Und so musste ich es zu der deinen machen. Schlafendes Kriegerherz, ich bitte auf Knien, dass sich die Goldene Halle auch für dich geöffnet hat.

Dies ist kein Abschied für immer. Vielleicht für eine Ewigkeit.

Ich atme den Schmerz ein.

Mein Körper schreit um Erlösung.

.

Es tut mir so leid!

Es tut mir so leid, mein Herz, es tut mir so leid!

Bitte vergib mir, mein Herz! Ich flehe dich an, vergib mir, mein Herz!

Meine Seele schreit um Erlösung.

.

Das Sonnenrot blutet aus am Horizont. Dunkles blau kriecht über die Welt.

Es wird kalt.

Mir ist kalt.

Der Schmerz wird milder zu mir.

Heran naht die Nacht und entzieht deinem Käfig das lebendige Rot. Schwarz liegt er vor mir ausgebreitet, zersplittert und zermalmt.

Tief darin verschüttet leuchtet ein letztes Licht. Das Metall ruht zärtlich an meiner Fingerspitze. Ein Fremdkörper nah deinem Herzen. Bis zum Schluss. Und darüber hinaus.

.

Ich will nicht gehen.

Will noch ein wenig länger sterben. Nur noch ein klein wenig mehr.

Mein Herz unter meiner Hand.

Es ist bereit aufzugeben. Ruht etwas mehr zwischen jedem Schlag. Wartet auf meine Entscheidung.

Ich will nicht gehen.

.

Du hast mich zerschmettert, zermalmt und gebrochen.

Mein Blut badet in deinem unter dem Sternenzelt.

Ich knie in einem Kunstwerk aus Schwarz.

Ich will noch bleiben.

.

Was wäre wenn, mein Herz?

Was wäre, wenn ich loslasse?

Wenn ich mein zerrissenes Herz nicht wieder zusammenflicke?

Was wäre, wenn ich warte, bis es nicht mehr zu schlagen vermag?

Ich will noch ein wenig länger sterben. Nur noch ein klein wenig mehr. Will dir ein bisschen näher sein.

.

Sag, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wirst du verstehen, warum ich dies tat?

Was werde ich sein für dich? Siehst du den Retter in mir?

Oder das Monster?

Zum ersten Mal fürchte ich dich, mein Herz.

Sag mir, was soll ich tun!

.

Erinnere dich.

Es waren deine Worte, mein Herz.

„Lass mich nie wieder los!"

Dies ist mein Geschenk an dich, mein Herz. Und an mich.

All die Jahre habe ich deine Bitte in mir getragen. Gehütet habe ich sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Habe gewartet, bis ich bereit war dieses Opfer zu bringen. Für dich, mein Herz.

.

Ich blicke in den Abgrund der Sterne.

Mein halbtotes Herz schlägt zäh. Schlägt stockend. Schlägt oh so leer in meiner Brust.

Walhall muss noch auf mich warten, wir wissen es beide. Ich hab noch kein Recht zu gehen.

Und doch -

ich warte noch einen Schlag.

Und ich warte noch einen Schlag.

Und ich warte noch einen Schlag.

Und ich warte noch einen Schlag.

Und ich warte noch einen Schlag.

...

.

* * *

Ende


End file.
